Finding Home
by Jessie88
Summary: Missing Scene for "Rising 2"


Finding Home

_By Jessie_

Authors Note: We haven't really seen too much of Aiden Ford, so if future episodes prove me wrong on this analysis of him, I apologize. In the beginning of Rising when John asks Ford what it was like to go through the gate, his response implied to me that he had gone through before. That was the basis of my thinking, just so you know. I hope that you all enjoy this fic, and please send feedback whether you do or not.

Copyright Jessica Rodgers July 2004

Enjoy!

SGASGASGASGASGASG1ASGA

Aiden turned, taking his blankets with him, trying to find a more comfortable position. The Ancients knew how to make beds that mattress makers on Earth would kill to get their hands on; comfort was to mild a word to describe the sleeping mats they'd found in the city. Which was just one more reason that the young lieutenant was having a hard time getting to sleep on his military issue cot. Dr. Weir had insisted that everything be thoroughly checked out and examined before they were used by any personnel. A valid reason that made it no easier to sleep knowing that sleep heaven was just in the next room. And so he turned again. Ford doubted that he could sleep even if he was in the Ancients old bedroom, anyway, so perhaps it was just as well. There was too much to take in.

He had been off-world before, so going through the gate was nothing new for him. He had been a member in good standing of SG-8 for almost two years, so he'd had his share of gate travel. Every time Aiden had gone through the gate on missions it was with the acute knowledge that he might not be coming home; that this could be the mission that went sour. But this was different. Atlantis was his home now, and as much as it hurt, he couldn't go home again. Somehow how he had the feeling that this wasn't exactly the scenario that the songwriter had in mind when writing the song.

He hated lying to his parents, explaining away his injuries. They had insisted on moving to Colorado Springs when they got the word that he had a pretty permanent assignment there. Having only one son, they were loathe to let him go. Aiden loved them, and was glad to be able to go home to them, and have his mom's signature pot pie, but he hated the lying.

When he was approached by Dr. Weir, then commander of the SGC, regarding the Atlantis expedition, it hadn't taken much convincing to accept. It was the adventure of a lifetime; maybe two lifetimes. He had walked around all day, with his head in the clouds, until the realization that he had to leave his family brought him back down to Earth. He had explained to them that he was going on a long trip and wouldn't be able to communicate with them. And it had hurt. A lot. Not so much to be leaving, but to have to face them. His parents had been more that supportive, with his mother firmly stating that she would prepare him a special pot pie dinner to send him off.

He wasn't sorry that he had come, but as he lay there looking up at the unfamiliar ceiling, a wave of homesickness washed over him. He would never see them again. Oh, of course there was a possibility, and they all said that to keep each others spirits up, but they all knew. Aiden figured that he had better get to like the people around him, because he was most likely going to spend the rest of his life with them. Not that his life would be long, if the Wraith had anything to say about it. He winced, burying his head further into his pillow. None of them would last very long if they didn't find some way to protect themselves, assuming that their new enemy had a bite as bad as their bark, which, based on the remains of Colonel Sumner, they did. And now all of them had woken up. Wonderful. He'd take the Goa'uld any day. Not that there were any snakeheads in the Pegasus Galaxy; just one more reminder of how far he was from home.

But even if he didn't have homesickness and fear plaguing him, he still wouldn't be able to sleep. Who could when you were in an alien city, long thought to be nothing but a myth? He certainly couldn't. With a sigh, Ford pulled himself out of bed, grabbing a sweatshirt to guard from the sea city's chilliness. With a nod to the security patrol, he made his way to the outside, leaned against the rail, and looked out at the endless blue water.

"Can't sleep?"

With a start, he swirled around, reaching automatically for his absent sidearm.

"Relax, Lieutenant, it's just me." Sheppard stepped out from the shadows where he'd been standing.

"Major Sheppard, Sir." Aiden nodded to his superior, and motioned to the sea.

"No Sir, I couldn't sleep. Too excited I guess."

"That's one word for it," John said in darkly, a slight sarcastic twinge to his voice.

"Personally, I call it fear." He continued, going forward to brace himself against the railing. "Come on, those Wraith are freaking vampire wannabes. Then again, considering we get everything else from the Ancients, maybe our vampires are Wraith wannabes. Ya think Bram Stoker was part Ancient?"

"I don't know, Sir." Ford went back to his former position, his frame slightly tense. Sheppard seemed like a good guy, but he didn't know how much he wanted to have a heart-to-heart chat. He had really wanted some solitude to be able to think through everything.

John continued his rant. "It has always been ironic to me how the waters can seem so peaceful when everything else isn't. The world can be up in flames, but the waters stay still. Unless you're actually in them, then things turn ugly."

Aiden just nodded, feeling a light ocean spray hit his face.

"So, how often have you been through the Stargate?" The Major changed topic abruptly, unaware of Fords silent wish for him to leave.

"Uh, I don't know. A lot. I was on one of the teams. SG-8."

"Cool. Meet a lot of bad guys?"

"Oh yeah. We came up against some pretty nasty creatures. The Goa'uld and replicators are the main ones."

"Replicators? What are those?"

"Bugs. Really big bugs."

John shrugged. "A little bug spray. Raid works well."

"They shoot acid."

The Majors eyebrows shot up. "A lot of bug spray?"

Aiden laughed in spite of himself.

"We never tried that particular method before. P-90's work, though."

"Really? Hmm. What exactly are they made of?"

Aiden started explaining it to him, and before long, they were chatting like good friends.

"Well, you two are up early."

The two officers turned to greet Elizabeth Weir as she entered the outer area.

"Early?" Aiden and John looked simultaneously at their watches, and then up at the sky, which now glowed a radiant yellow.

"It's morning." Aiden said dumbly.

"Yes it is." Weir looked at them strangely. "Don't tell me you've been up all night?"

"Well, we could always lie." John crossed his arms across his chest defensively.

"Why don't you two head in and get some sleep." She motioned to the inside. "You can join us later."

The Major and Lieutenant exchanged a look, then followed the base commanders gaze to the door.

"Yes Ma'am," Sheppard said weakly, leading Aiden inside.

"Sleep well." Ford offered as they parted.

"You too. Listen," John looked around nervously. "The best way to fight homesickness is too feel more at home where you are." He punched him lightly on the arm. "'Night."

Aiden stood still for a moment, realization dawning of how transparent he must have been. John Sheppard was a pretty good guy, staying up all night with him just to help ease the ache of loneliness that he hadn't even realized he had. They had talked about everything from the Goa'uld, and the Wraith, to just how fine Miss Teyla Emaggan was. Sheppard hadn't said too much on that subject, but his rather embarrassed look spoke volumes.

Walking with renewed vigor toward his quarters, Aiden decided that he'd be able to sleep now. He was still excited, but there'd be plenty to explore when he woke up. And now he had a new friend to explore with.

_The End_

**Feedback is truly appreciated!**


End file.
